


Narezushi

by starrylitme



Series: Neo World Program File Zero [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Food, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: You can’t just force someone to get along with others.“Y’know, for being such a stand-offish guy, you’re...really fussy.”(In which Matsuda worries over Komaeda and has a tense conversation with Hinata. As per usual. More of the Island Mode/Matsuda Survives and Joins the NWP AU. Yes.)





	1. Narezushi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Over Head Over Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369662) by [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was commissioned to write more protag!Matsun! Oh, happy day!
> 
> The prompt was pretty simple and it's fairly short, too, but I'm still so glad to write more of it. I really need to hurry up and revisit this verse more seriously... Like for a long fic...or more Island Mode... Yeye.
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoy! Even if I'm unreliable about writing, this AU is super near and dear to my heart and I'm really glad to have been commissioned for more of it. These three are really cute and all great together. They deserve more wuv, wuv.
> 
> Matsuda in particular also deserves more wuv, wuv!!
> 
> Oh, yeah, the title. Uh. Did you know 'sushi' means 'sour'? I didn't know that. Fun fact.

That bear had seriously gotten on his last nerve with this latest stunt and if Usami hadn’t already chased it off, Matsuda is sure he would’ve ripped the damn thing in half with his bare hands.

A few pranks and inappropriate remarks were bad enough. He could ignore that—except Komaeda couldn’t. With all the trouble Monokuma was causing, Matsuda should’ve known that idiot would try and personally do something about it. He chased Komaeda down once he realized the other wasn’t in any of his usual places, and of course, of fucking course, Komaeda had ended up at some weird, creepy factory where an explosion took place.

If not for Usami, it would’ve been...really bad. It was still...bad.

“Which is why you should have been more fucking careful!” Matsuda ranted at him. “You do REALIZE that you could’ve died, right? Christ, Komaeda, how many times have I told you to not go off without telling me anything!”

“Well...” Komaeda fiddled with his ruined left sleeve, a little forlorn that it had been damaged. Thankfully, save for a few bruises, he looked little worse for wear. Komaeda Nagito’s bullshit luck in action. Though Komaeda hardly looks happy. “Monokuma really gets under your skin, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“This bothers me a hell of a lot more than some shitty mascot character,” Matsuda hissed before sighing. “Well. Whatever. At least you’re in one piece. And that creepy factory is in rubble. So many ruined cardboard cutouts...”

He was a little spitefully glad that Monokuma seemed depressed over that, at least.

“The world’s a better place,” Komaeda said, and Matsuda agreed with that.

But he was still just a little pissed.

“If you run off again to do something reckless and stupid, make no mistake, Komaeda, I will put you in a chain leash.”

“If it’s Matsuda-kun, I don’t mind,” Komaeda giggles. “But, ah, of course, I don’t really want to be yanked around like a dog, so I’ll try not to do that...” That smile fades to something apologetic. “I’m sorry, Matsuda-kun. I really am.”

Annoyingly, he can’t help but be disgustingly soft for a look like that. So, he just huffs, turning away and feeling heat build in his cheeks. Gross, gross, _gross_.

“Whatever...it’s whatever.”

For now, he really should just leave so that Komaeda can get some rest and recover from this whole debacle. And as for that bear—if it really wanted a murder so bad, Matsuda supposed he could take some time from his day to come up with ideas.

_Stabbed through with several spears would be a great start._

“Komaeda, I’ll be checking on you later, alright?”

“Please don’t slack off on your chores, Matsuda-kun!”

Matsuda snorted.

_Just who’s trying to take care of who here?_

Well. Whatever.

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

With everything sad and done, Matsuda decided he just wanted a break after all. He achieved the usual quota in collecting parts, and ditching Souda when he started gushing about some of them had been easy enough. And so, he finds himself taking refuge under one of the many mighty fine palm trees with an opened strawberry soda in one hand as he wiped off the brow with his other.

_...I don’t think I can relax at all._

Irritably, he sips his soda. The sweet stab of taste does little for his mood.

_I’m still worried about that idiot. God. Fucking. Dammit._

Even smacking himself did little the alleviate the stress. Matsuda sighed out loudly, grimacing as he did.

_And this is seriously supposed to be a tropical vacation? Then again, I suppose any paradise loses its potency if you’re forced into it. Annoying._

He pushes himself up, brushing the sand from his pants and downing the soda fast enough to nearly choke. With a few good smacks to his chest, Matsuda manages as he always does.

_I suppose I can still go to the library. Except I stowed all the manga away at the hospital. That’s so far._

He groaned.

_What else are my options...? I guess I could stare at hermit crabs for a few hours. Or the chickens. Maybe the cows? Wait, no, they were all slaughtered. Usami needs to make more. Dammit._

He pondered.

_I could also start a fire in one of the bathrooms. Maybe the one at the old hotel building. Maybe. When Komaeda set the lobby on fire on accident, he seemed to have at gotten at least some enjoyment out of it. Huh. Start a fire...or dissociate for hours... Decisions, decisions._

Matsuda pondered and pondered until he was distracted by something coming out of the water.

_Huh...?_

Matsuda blinks as whatever it is stomps onto the beach. A dripping withering mass, just like something out of a cheap horror movie. In his mind, Matsuda just replayed scenes of women screaming as they were snatched up by the monster.

_Huuuuuuh._

With that in mind, Matsuda waved it over.

“Hey, seaweed monster. You got a second?”

It turns to him, and then—Matsuda was struck with a weird feeling. Even weirder when the thing said his name.

“...Matsuda?”

And then, the seaweed monster tears itself to pieces, discarding its hideous seaweed self in favor of a washed-out chestnut.

“Oh. It’s just you.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Hinata replied, unimpressed and exhausted. “One particular squid was giving me...some trouble.”

“Ah.” He read enough manga to understand how that could’ve gone. “No holes got blasted into the beach house, I hope?”

“N... No?” Hinata gave him a withered look befitting of the seaweed monster. “It was just...a struggle. Ink got everywhere. I almost ended up with black hair.”

“Then one of us would really have to change,” Matsuda said, brushing back his fringe. “Anyway. Come on.”

“Huh? Where are we going?”

Matsuda shot him a glare, and Hinata flinched.

“To get you washed off, idiot. Unless you want to be a salted chestnut wrap for the rest of your life?”

“Urk. No. Yeah. L-Let’s get going.”

Hinata kept his head low, even that weird antenna wilting a little.

“...we should get takoyaki, afterwards,” Matsuda found himself saying. “Just. Because.”

“I... Sure. Okay.”

Complacent even when annoyed, the two of them were off.

* * *

Even though she lacked many other sensibilities, Matsuda supposed he should be grateful for Usami’s foresight to provide robes for when any of them needed to change clothes for whatever reason. All things considered, they really had all they could ever ask for here.

_Except logic, reason, and less overall idiocy, I suppose. But even magic can’t create miracles._

Lost in his thoughts, Matsuda was only snapped out of it by Hinata stepping out, donning a blue robe and drying off his hair.

“Phew, phew...” Hinata wobbled a bit but thankfully caught himself before Matsuda had to. “Yeah. Much better. I guess.”

“Still pretty salty though,” Matsuda remarked.

“I don’t need to hear that from you,” Hinata snapped, and then he paused, giving him an odd look. “You really waited out here, huh?”

_Did you just expect me to leave when I’m the one who dragged you out here?_

“Why? Is seeing my face getting you even more hot and bothered?” Matsuda grimaced. “Gross.”

“T-That’s not...!”

“Steamed, perverted chestnut...”

“U-Urk...!” Hinata bit his tongue, turning away in a huff, still steaming.

“Anyway, both heat and salt can leave you dehydrated,” Matsuda went on. “So you need to drink some water. Alternatively, you can pour it on you so that you cool off a bit. You should’ve taken a lukewarm shower instead of a hot one, chestnut head.”

“Right.” Hinata rolled his eyes, but something gave him pause. “Y’know, for being such a stand-offish guy, you’re...really fussy.”

“I’m a doctor,” Matsuda pointed out. “That’s part of the profession.”

Hinata snorted.

“Yeah but... Sometimes you’re more like a mom than a doctor.”

Just like that, Matsuda froze.

_...a mom? Seriously? Did he seriously just fucking say that?_

Ironic. And downright infuriating. To the point that when Hinata noticed, he seemed a little startled.

“Eh, uh... D-Did I say something wrong?”

Matsuda inhaled and, “Nah. That’s just a weird thing to say to a guy. Weirdo. Pervert.”

“It’s not perverted!” Hinata exclaimed. “It’s the truth! E-Especially with how you get around Komaeda... You’re always fussing over him...”

_Because he’s obviously ill, you fucking idiot. What, was the pallid skin and the fact that he nearly died from a fever a while back not enough of a hint?_

“Are you jealous?” Matsuda asked instead. “You definitely seem like the kind of loser who’s insecure over the most minuscule of nonsense.”

“I-It’s nothing like that!” Hinata was really getting worked up now. Wow. Matsuda was definitely convinced by that. Totally. “God, you’re so incorrigible!”

“Ooh, big word. Surprised you know that one. Flower circle.”

“Can you not go one minute without saying something dickish?!”

“No. I would shrivel up and die.” Matsuda kept a straight face. “And throw up.”

“...in that order?”

“Did I fucking _stutter_?”

He had to admit, it really was kind of funny how Hinata would falter so easily despite getting worked up just as easily. There was something oddly satisfying about teasing him, even as Hinata could still be rather annoying. But, well, compared to the others on this island... Matsuda supposed he’d rather interact with Hinata on multiple counts.

_Although Komaeda’s still better. And he has dementia. But he’s cheerful without it being grating and someone like Hinata... He just has such thin skin that it really, really irritates me._

Honestly, it irritated him more than it should.

_I really don’t get it, myself. Why get so aggravated by a scrub like this...?_

“...do you have somewhere else to be?”

Ah. Huh. Wow. Hinata was talking to him again instead of just walking off. Even though Matsuda knew that Hinata wasn’t exactly his biggest fan, either.

_And unlike me, he definitely has more than one person he’d rather spend time with. For all his faults, the other people here like him considerably. God, when did the world’s standards drop so low? Maybe it’s just because he’s so damn submissive sometimes. Seriously, I don’t get how someone like this could ever get into Hope’s Peak. He’s so...boring..._

**_Boring..._ **

“Matsuda?”

_...that really odd and unpleasant feeling has returned..._

He tries to ignore it as he always does.

“Yeah?”

“Did you...not hear me?”

“I did. But it was a stupid question.” Matsuda shuffled his hands into his pocket. “Do you really think that if I had something better to do that I’d stick around? Hate to break it to you but you’re not that interesting.”

“Well, yeah, but...” Hinata scowled, face pinching up in frustration. “You’re also really lazy sometimes, so I wanted to know if it was really that or you just...didn’t want to bother mustering the energy to leave.”

“You want me to show my ass that badly?” Matsuda, too, made a face. “Pervert.”

“...would you please stop calling me that?”

“Ooh, so you do know the magic word. Alright then.”

“J-Just like that?”

“Formality is a dying art, Hinata. Preservation efforts should be rewarded.”

Hinata stared, exasperated as ever. Matsuda stared back, unblinking.

“...bored now.” With that, he turned away. “Don’t forget to hydrate, alright? I guess I’ll be seeing you. Whatever.”

“Eh? Just like that? What about takoyaki?”

“What about it?”

“I just thought...” Hinata grumbled. “Never mind. It’s whatever.”

“Whatever,” Matsuda echoed, waving his hand. “Drink water.”

He would have walked away had Hinata not called out again.

“ _Wait_. Matsuda?”

_...did you realize something?_

“Komaeda, he... How is he?”

_Well, damn._

“He’s doing about as well as you’d expect,” Matsuda replied coolly. “If you’re going to visit him later, he’d really appreciate that. Just saying.”

“I-I know that, but... You must be pretty worried about him.” Hinata’s voice lowered. “You two are close, after all...”

“Jealous?”

“...”

No answer save for the wind rustling the trees.

_Ooh, that’s a yes._

“I’m surprised you were just out and about instead of staying with him,” Hinata said dully. “I would’ve thought...”

“If I did, I’d just make him feel worse about himself,” Matsuda snapped. “And Usami wouldn’t allow it, either.”

_If I could actually have it my way, I wouldn’t leave his side. That idiot needs me to look after him._

For a while, Hinata was quiet. And then, he wasn’t.

“You really do fuss like a parent sometimes.”

Matsuda scoffed.

“Say that to me again and I’ll kill you.”

Hinata didn’t say anything else, and Matsuda left on that note.

_That rabbit’s going to bitch about it later, but who even cares? You can’t just force someone to get along with others._

**_...still..._ **

* * *

“You really didn’t have to do this, Matsuda-kun...!”

“Just drink your damn soda.”

“S-So kind...!” Komaeda hiccups and then he drinks, practically guzzling it down and sparkling all the more afterwards. “Delicious!”

“...I guess that’s good,” Matsuda said. “How are you holding up? Any recent complications? You look as idiotically carefree as ever. That dribble from your lip is a good indication that you still have a half-baked brain.”

“Ehehehe...” Komaeda wiped his mouth off, however. Then, he made a serious face. “You weren’t too worried about me, I hope? Did you at least have fun with the others?”

“Who are you talking to?” A pause. “Hinata and I had a few conversations. Not much to write home about, that said. Still something.”

_But someone like me is better off not being dragged around by others. I’m better off not making friends. Friends would just...complicate things._

He just...had a strong feeling about that, for some reason. But thinking about it too hard always gave way to headaches, and he really doesn’t want to deal with that right now.

Especially when Komaeda’s sick. And looking rather pensive.

“You know, Matsuda-kun... You’re a surprisingly kind person. I think it’d be better if everyone else was aware of that.”

“You only think I’m kind because I look after you,” Matsuda said, rubbing his temple. “And I do that because I’m a responsible doctor. It’s got nothing to do with being kind.”

“You are pretty responsible! Which is why you really should lead the others! Between you and Togami-kun... A more shining hopeful future couldn’t be more imminent...!” Komaeda clasped his hands, stars in his gaze. “Just imaging it gives me goosebumps...!”

_...lead...I guess that’s better than being compared to a mom... Still..._

“Don’t get too worked up when you need to recover. Idiot.”

“Oh, right...! Yes, Matsuda-kun!!”

_Still so excitable._

“Also... When Hinata visits, can I ask you to not say any weird things about me?” Matsuda asked.

“Oh! Do you care that much about Hinata-kun’s opinion, Matsuda-kun?”

“Not...really.” _It’s just because he’s troublesome. Yeah._ “We only really get along on the occasion because of you.”

“Oh, that can’t be true,” Komaeda said cheerily. “It’s because you both have wonderful hopes sleeping inside of you.”

_Seriously, the fuck does that mean? **Still**._

“I believe in both of you!” Komaeda exclaims. “You, Hinata-kun, Togami-kun... _Ah_...”

He was starting to get dreamy eyed again, so Matsuda just shoved him down and tucked him in.

“Rest.”

“A-Ah... Okay.”

Komaeda still smiles up brightly at him as he brushes the ivory strands from his face on impulse.

“Thank you, Matsuda-kun. I really am sorry about all this. I’ll do better when I get better.”

_It really is no wonder that Hinata’s so fond of you. As for me, I..._

“Just get better. Alright?”

_It’s best I not think too much about anything like that._

As Komaeda drifted to sleep, Matsuda let his thoughts wander a bit while soothing down Komaeda’s blanket.

_I guess I should work a little harder, too. For his sake. I might as well check on Hinata again._

...just...because.

_Because I actually do want to eat takoyaki._


	2. Takoyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata mulls over Matsuda and ends up eating takoyaki with him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up striking a deal with my friend who requested a continuation of this in which these two eat takoyaki and talk. This got longer than I thought it would, lol, but it was really fun to write. It's from Hinata's perspective so you get a better idea of their relationship, I guess.
> 
> Hinata's super dense, but please be gentle with him. He's doing what he thinks he can.
> 
> His banter with Matsuda really is great. Wish there was more of that just...in general...without me having to write it.

Truth be told, out of all the people here, he’s pretty sure Matsuda Yasuke is the most difficult. And considering his competition—with Tanaka being a rambling madman, Hanamura unable to say one chaste word, Saionji unable to say one nice word, and a lot of the other kids just being kinda crazy in general in so many varied and colorful ways—calling Matsuda Yasuke the most difficult was not something to sneeze at.

Like Saionji, Matsuda had a sharp, vicious tongue. So vicious, in fact, that he made Saionji cry. Like, all the time.

Like Hanamura, Matsuda had a filthy fucking mouth, albeit in a different way. But he did curse so often and so vibrantly that even Hanamura, shuddering and eyes dilated, tended to avoid him.

And _Tanaka_ —okay Tanaka was one of a kind. Matsuda wasn’t quite as weird or as incoherent...but was that really such a good thing? He wasn’t sure.

He was just sure that Matsuda Yasuke was difficult. Crystal clear as day, Matsuda Yasuke was not the kind of person that anyone would interact with willingly. And, somehow, Hinata could just tell that being trapped on an island with him made Matsuda Yasuke even worse than he would’ve normally been.

It was...difficult. He was...difficult. Under normal circumstances, there’s no way anyone would willingly put up with someone this rude and crude. Sometimes, Hinata wondered if he was secretly a member of the yakuza, or a delinquent—Matsuda and Kuzuryuu slotted well together...even if they didn’t get along for obvious reasons.

No, there was only really one person that Matsuda Yasuke ‘got along’ with.

_...and, ironically, it’s really bad luck that it’s Komaeda of all people. I like Komaeda. Sure Komaeda’s eccentric, too, but he’s also nice, calming, and reassuring. Why of all people does Matsuda have to like him, too?_

“Because Matsuda-kun is such a wonderful, amazing, and incredibly _talented_ individual!!”

“...all that, huh...?”

Komaeda nods firmly, eyes twinkling and sparkling, smile emanating such light that it was blinding.

_...not that I’m jealous or anything..._

“I get that he’s talented,” Hinata speaks slowly. “Even for an Ultimate.”

“He’s an Ultimate among Ultimates!” Komaeda chirps.

“...yeah.”

_Because he is really impressive. He’s still a teenager and he’s already an established doctor in one of the toughest medical fields. I’ve listened to him ramble about brains—he’s smart. There’s no way around it. He makes Tsumiki look pathetic in comparison._

...but he was also a total dick to Tsumiki about it, when she was already so pitiful in so many ways.

Which he can’t help but point out. To that, Komaeda does falter and sigh.

“Yes, Matsuda-kun’s attitude is a bit rough around the edges... He makes so many girls cry... It’s unsightly.” Komaeda cups his chin thoughtfully. “It’s unfortunate... But I suppose no one’s perfect!”

_...yeah of course you say that._

He’s not jealous. Not at all.

“Are you jealous, Hinata-kun?”

“Wha—n-no way! Not at all! Over a guy like _that_?!”

Komaeda giggles.

“Don’t worry too much,” he says, smile serene and sweet. “I’m sure Hinata-kun has an incredible talent, too. You just need more faith in yourself.”

_Faith...could my talent even measure up to Matsuda’s...? Is that even possible?_

He seriously doubted it, but...

“Have hope!” Komaeda chirps. “Hope is essential to the human condition, after all! And if nothing else—I believe in you, Hinata-kun!”

**_Ba-dump._ **

“...thanks, Komaeda.”

_Someone like this—why does it have to be this person that Matsuda gets along with...?_

He’s not jealous. But he is definitely a little bothered. But only just a little.

* * *

He’s not jealous. Matsuda is just someone who bothers the hell out of him. Considering Matsuda’s harsh demeanor and biting insults, that wasn’t weird. That was normal.

_But when him and Komaeda are together, Matsuda is...definitely different. Not as harsh. Not as biting. He acts..._

_...tolerable._ Hinata supposed. _It’s almost as if Matsuda’s partial towards him or something. I’m partial, too, but... Matsuda’s weird about it._

And of course Komaeda just brushed that off with easy, instinctive denial when Hinata mentioned it. So if he wanted to know about it—he would have to ask Matsuda directly.

_Yeah. I’m better off not knowing. Even though I...want to know. Just a little. Because I’m curious. No other reason. Curiosity killed the cat._

But satisfaction brought it back.

**_...urgh._ **

He just shouldn’t not think about it. At all. Ever. For his own sanity.

* * *

That’s what he thought. That’s what he told himself. Over and over again, whenever he found himself damningly curious.

But, of course, be it fate or fortune wouldn’t be so kind.

_Sorry, Komaeda, but your talent really is a bunch of nonsense where I’m involved._

“Yo.”

Matsuda was there when he opened his door and he damn near had a heart attack, shrieking and almost stumbling over himself. Matsuda quirked an eyebrow, looked at him as though he were being more of an idiot than usual—and Hinata supposed that was fair.

_Still—!_

“W-What the hell are you doing here? How long were you waiting outside? C... Creep...!”

It’s really pathetic how his voice squeaks in the least intimidating way possible.

It’s even more pathetic how Matsuda looks so unimpressed that he feels weirdly ashamed.

_Over a guy like that—!_

“Weren’t we going to get takoyaki?” Matsuda asks, head tilting. “You didn’t forget, did you?”

“Tako...?” At that moment, an octopus strangling him would’ve been a better situation than this. Damn, this air was _suffocating_. “N... No, I...didn’t...”

_But I thought you did. Goddammit._

“Then don’t call me a creep, _jerk_ ,” Matsuda sneered and Hinata wanted to strangle him. Matsuda pulls away, as if sensing his violent desire. Hinata ends up feeling ashamed again and extremely annoyed by it. Matsuda just gestures nonchalantly. “Well with all that settled, let’s get going, yeah?”

His glare darkens.

“Unless you mean to cancel on me after I went through all the fucking trouble of waiting for you to get changed.”

“U-Urk...”

_Komaeda... This guy’s the worst... But I guess your luck must be real if you’re the only person he’s remotely decent towards._

(Somewhere, Komaeda sneezed in the midst of reading.)

Right now, Hinata kept his head down as he trotted after Matsuda.

_There’s just no winning with a guy like this._

* * *

“So, uh, are we going to ask Hanamura to make them, or...?”

“Ooh, yeah. You’re gonna have to watch him to make sure he doesn’t try anything weird with the food. Tell him that if he so much as looks at anything funny that I’ll impale his ball sack with the takoyaki pick. I might also shove ice needles into his eyes if I’m pissed enough.”

“U-Urk...!”

“Violence absolutely isn’t prohibited, Matsuda-kun! No, no, _no_!”

Hinata nearly yelped at Usami’s sudden appearance, standing before them, frazzled and teary-eyed. Matsuda was unmoved and unaffected.

_Because he’s gotten used to it, or...?_

“You mustn’t say such things!” Usami exclaimed, flailing. “You mustn’t even think them! They’re bad! So very, very, very bad!!”

“You want to know what’s even worse than thoughts and threats of violence?” Matsuda asked coolly before the temperature all around dropped to an absolutely chilling degree. “ _Tampering with someone’s food._ ”

“H-Huuuueee... Scaryyy...” Usami looked ready to cry. Hinata wanted to cry, too. “Matsuda-kun... Y-You should have faith in your friends...”

“Moot point. I don’t...have friends.”

_Huh? What’s up with that pause?_

“Well,” Hinata found himself saying. “Of course not. The way _you_ treat people?”

“Hinata-kun!” Usami gasped, aghast.

“I-I mean! Save for Komaeda!” he hurriedly exclaimed, backpedaling. “You get along with Komaeda! Komaeda likes you! Komaeda’s your friend, right?! _Right_?!”

_I hate having to say that, but still..._

Matsuda frowned. It thankfully wasn’t a scary look. He was just looking at Hinata oddly. Not great, but...better? He guessed?

“It’s not like that,” Matsuda says simply. “You really are dense, aren’t you?”

**_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ **

“Matsuda-kun, please don’t say such things!” Usami pleads, tugging on the untucked half of Matsuda’s half-tucked shirt. “That’s just so despairing! And hopeless! You’re a wonderful person deep down, if you just opened your heart more...”

_...exactly how deep down?_

Matsuda pried off Usami’s grip and then brushed past her.

“Hinata, come on,” he says as if Usami wasn’t even there. “I’m starving.”

“O-Oh, right...” He gives Usami a look, grimacing at how pitiful and stricken her expression was. He didn’t know a stuffed animal could look like that. It’s incredibly unsettling. He quickly hurried on after Matsuda. “Uh... Coming...!”

“U-Uu... T-That you two are hanging out is a step in the right direction!” Usami called out to them desperately. “So don’t lose hope! I bet you two will be wonderful friends! Love, love, _love_!”

Matsuda ignored her, and Hinata only twitched.

_Yeah... That’s definitely impossible. Sorry, Usami._

* * *

At the very least, getting the takoyaki wasn’t terribly difficult. While Hinata did end up watching Hanamura, there hadn’t been any problems. Matsuda still threatened him, of course, but somehow Hinata had a feeling that just a glare would have sufficed.

_Because... For such a slob, Matsuda’s seriously scary._

Hanamura even made them extra. Like, a lot of food suited more for Owari or Togami.

“If it lightens up Matsuda-kun’s scowl, it’s no problem at all!”

Well, Hinata could agree with that. So he nods and thanks him, and takes the trays back to where Matsuda is tapping impatiently against the table.

“Uh. Here.” Hinata tentatively places the tray before him. “Enjoy...? I guess.”

“Did you watch him?” Matsuda asks, eyes flickering.

“Yeah... I did. It’s safe. Don’t worry. Uh...” Not sure what else to do, he took one of the picks and shoved it through. He lifted it. It looked absolutely delicious. “I can try it first if you li...”

Matsuda took his wrist. And then, Matsuda stole the bite, right off his pick. Matsuda pulls back, chewing and swallowing. For a moment, he’s quiet.

“...”

Hinata can only stare. For that same moment, he’s also quiet. Matsuda is still holding his wrist.

**_Ba-dump._ **

Matsuda takes the pick from him and pierces through another takoyaki.

“Damn, that’s good shit.”

Just like that, he takes another bite, humming as he does.

Hinata would say something, but for once, Matsuda actually looks pretty content and he doesn’t want to spoil such a rare moment.

_Still..._ Hinata blushes furiously. Rubbing his wrist where it was still buzzing from the sensation of Matsuda’s cool fingers wrapped around it. _W-Was that necessary?!_

“Oi,” Matsuda says through a mouthful of food, pointing at him with the toothpick. As if the ass couldn’t be ruder. “You should eat, too, needle head.”

“R... Right...”

He sits down, taking another pick and hurriedly popping one into his mouth.

“M-Mm...!” He almost dies and goes to heaven from the taste, chewing and luxuriating in the taste before finally swallowing. “Oh wow... That is really good...”

“Right? Top notch. Sure beats out shitty hospital food, even if it’s just as unhealthy.” Matsuda takes another bite. “It’s really good. As you said.”

“Yeah... Yeah...”

For a moment, the two of them kept eating. Matsuda seemed to eat quite a bit quite quickly, which considering his constant snacking, wasn’t that surprising.

It...wasn’t bad. Not just the food, but just eating, commenting on the food, and not arguing, not insulting. For a moment, Hinata could picture them being just a normal pair of friends.

_...but that’s impossible. Matsuda’s bound to open his mouth and say something rude eventually if not soon._

Still, he wouldn’t have minded things staying like this. It was alright, pleasant even.

_Matsuda’s...not a bad guy to just look at, either._

Right now, Matsuda seemed to be deep in thought, expression pensive and usual scowl less pronounced even if Hinata could still make out the lines of it. Matsuda’s clear blue gaze was off to the side, hooded under long, surprisingly thick eyelashes.

_He has a terrible personality, but..._

Hinata quickly averts his gaze, busying himself with chewing on another takoyaki.

_Urgh, I really don’t want him to call me a pervert again._

“Mmgh...” He swallows. “Mm...”

_This person...he’s incredibly difficult but..._

“This wasn’t bad,” Hinata found himself saying once the tray has been picked clean. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Eating? Yeah, you shouldn’t mind doing that again. In fact, I recommend it.”

Hinata’s lips twisted as he tried not to grimace.

“You know that’s...not what I meant, right?”

“Do you know?” Matsuda asked.

Hinata sighed, giving up.

“Never mind.”

Of course something like this would be fleeting at best.

“...I wouldn’t mind.”

Hinata perked up.

“Doing this again,” Matsuda clarifies, picking at his teeth with the stick. “But it’ll have to be a while. That was a lot of takoyaki for two people. Geez, that creepy cook overdid it...”

Hinata snorted.

“Because you were in such a bad mood.”

Matsuda snorted right back.

“My mood wasn’t that different from normal.”

“That only proves my point,” Hinata replied. “Y’know... I really don’t get why you’re so rude all the damn time. Tanaka’s that way because of his persona. Kuzuryuu’s that way because he’s a member of the yakuza. And Saionji...is just a sadist. I’m not sure what _your_ deal is, Matsuda.”

“Coming from someone who thinks he’s too good for formality a lot of the time,” Matsuda huffed. “Hypocrite.”

“I-I’m not saying you should be more formal...! Just less of an asshole!”

Another huff.

Hinata sighed again, giving up once more.

“...I guess we can’t all be as calming as Komaeda. Pweh, whatever.”

Matsuda was quiet before setting his used pick aside on the tray beside Hinata’s own.

“Komaeda’s different from everyone else,” he said. “If you can’t figure that out, you really are an idiot.”

“H-Hey, that’s uncalled for!” Hinata stammered. “I know I’m a bit dense, but... You’re just way too cryptic! That’s unfair!”

“You really are the kind of person wrapped up in your own head, huh?”

“Wh... Where’d that come from...?” He bites the inside of his cheek, flushing when Matsuda glances at him. The clear blue sees straight through him. It’s unsettling. “I... I don’t...”

“That said.” Matsuda brushes his hair back, rubbing at his nape. “You’re not a bad guy. Not at all. A bit confused, and definitely a mess, but not bad.”

_...that’s..._

“I don’t remember my talent. It’s no surprise I’d be like— _that_.”

“Do you think that remembering your talent is an easy solution?” Matsuda asks. “You’ll have to dedicate yourself to that once you do. I guess some direction would make you less lost.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees. “It would. Also I would feel less...out of place. And confused.”

Matsuda hums thoughtfully.

“...I get what you’re saying—but it comes across as misguided. More than talent, you should have something that drives you. Something personal. A desire to follow in the footsteps of someone you admire, a desire to carry on a legacy, a desire to make the world better, a desire to just maximize and capitalize on what you can do and minimize your own inevitable hardships and suffering either current or down the line. Hell, spite also works as a motivator. Your talent should just be how you achieve those means.”

Hinata blinks once.

_...those means...something that drives... I... That’s..._

“I... That’s too complicated. I think I’d like to figure out my talent before figuring out what I should do with it.” He shuffles uncomfortably. “I... I’m pretty uncertain of myself, but... That’s just because I don’t know what my talent is. Once I know—it won’t be an issue, so... I can move onto other things, then.”

Matsuda blinks at him.

“...that waffling and willful indecisiveness of yours really does piss me off, Hinata Hajime.”

“It’s just how I am,” Hinata grumbled. “Take it or leave it.”

Matsuda stood up.

“Leaving it, then. There’s no point anyway. Well. All I can do is send you my deepest regards and most frivolous hopes that you find your talent and some-fucking-how stumble across your purpose in life.”

Matsuda fixes his tie a little, but it still looks sloppy as hell when he’s done.

“I’ll be seeing you,” he says, turning away. “Till next time. I think—either crepes or baked sweet potatoes? Curry rice...also good.” Matsuda thought it over. “Taiyaki, yakisoba, ikayaki, okonomiyaki...”

_Are you just going to come to me whenever you want to eat street food?_

“One of those,” Matsuda said. “Any one of those.”

_I guess that’s just the only way we can get along. If only there were festivals on this island._

That actually wasn’t a bad idea.

“Right, got it.” Hinata waves. “See ya, Matsuda.”

With just a wave, Matsuda goes on his way, scratching his scalp and the base of his neck as he does. Graceless as always. Hinata watches until he’s gone and throws away their picks, washing the tray before returning it to its rightful place.

_...purpose in life...what a heavy concept... Matsuda really is a difficult guy... But I feel like I understand him a bit better._

Suddenly, a beep from his handbook. He checked it, and sure enough, there was a new hope fragment listed on Matsuda’s scowling profile.

_Huh._


End file.
